The Poisonous Doll Tale
by Talos Angel
Summary: (Since the actual title may be a bit raunchy.) Hieda no Akyuu decides to take a break from recording history a bit, but her break may last longer than expected when Medicine gets involved. WARNING: Seriously disturbing as % &*! Do not read if you have a pulse!


WARNING! THIS STORY IS INCREDIBLY FUCKED UP! No really, this is the most depraved, disgusting, horrifying thing I have ever written in my entire life. I couldn't sleep the nights I worked on it, and had to take breaks looking at pictures of cute little seals to get the grime and fear out of my system, so you may have to, as well. Do NOT let your children read this, and DO NOT read it if you are very young, very old, or have some shred of innocence, dignity, or self-respect. Also, don't read it if Hieda no Akyuu or Medicine Melancholy is your waifu.

Also, I referenced your story here, Spaz. Keep up the good work on DitR, cause it's pretty cool so far!

VENENOSA CADAVER MOLESTANES PUPA

-Akyuu Hieda sat diligently, furrowing her brow as she stared blankly at the scroll she was working on. The scroll was about halfway through its completion, the half that was completed being written in her own messy handwriting, readable only by herself and a few others who would much rather read spell books or fairy tales than concern themselves with any of her writing.

"Damn...writer's block..." Akyuu spat to herself as she clenched her ink brush, nearly crushing the wooden instrument with her unusually strong right hand. Akyuu released the brush, and allowed it to hit the brown, smooth wooden table with a satisfying Clunk!

_I should take a break ,perhaps. _Akyuu pondered to herself as she got up from the creaky plank floor, and glanced outside; there were a few clouds in the sky, but the sun shone brightly and carefree upon the earth. Akyuu grinned to herself ever so slightly before she skipped out the door, and launched herself into a brisk, hovering flight across the green, swaying meadows.

_I'll just borrow a book to read in this nice weather! _Akyuu thought as she swept her left hand across the long, wild grasses and flowers as she passed. It was not long before Akyuu arrived at the Voile Library, where she normally isn't allowed, but the interventions of a pesky blonde magpie allows her to do her work anyway. Akyuu paced her way into the flourishing complex; its halls boasting a collection of over a trillion books, scrolls, letters, documents, and many other codices of vintage knowledge on subjects ranging from everything to anything. Akyuu hummed a barely audible tune to herself as she skimmed across a shelf, at last parking her gentle hand on a large book. The purple-haired girl grinned when she saw that it was a book about incidents from across Gensokyo's history. Akyuu lifted it gently off of the shelf and glided out the door, into the baking embrace of the morning sin. Akyuu floated about the endless sea of emerald, sparkling strands of tall grass, finally finding a nice, welcoming spot at the base of a tall, proud maple tree upon a hill. Akyuu flipped the book open to her personal favourite incident; _The Revenge of the Literature _Incident, as she was directly involved in it.

Akyuu hummed her tune a little louder as she reminisced about the event nearly 79 years ago. She skimmed across every word, every letter re-visualizing how she had confronted all of the angry books, and ended their rampage not with lasers or bullets, but by finding them cozy and loving new homes. Akyuu was just getting to her favourite part of the incident when she felt something tap her shoe. She instinctively looked up, and saw a small, blonde girl, who she immediately recognized as medicine Melancholy. The doll-woman stared Akyuu directly into her eyes, her head tilted to the side as she had her mouth slightly open.

"What's that you're reading, purple-haired human?" Medicine inquired, her voice oddly absent of the irritation that it usually carries.

"Oh, this?" Akyuu replied, holding the book out so Medicine could see it, "This is just a book about incidents that have happened here."

Medicine grinned a bit. "Am I in it?" Medicine asked cheekily, drawing herself closer.

"I imagine so," Akyuu sighed, "Here, let me find one involving you." Akyuu flipped through the pages of the large tome, eventually stopping on a page she instinctively knew to find.

"Ah yes..._The Human Puppet Incident..._" Akyuu stated, "You really wanted to 'teach those damn apes who holds the strings' here, didn't you?"

Medicine giggled with a slight hint of instability in her voice. "I guess it's in my nature to make humans dance...even if they don't want to..."

Akyuu chuckled nervously at that last statement. "Well, I'm not really in the mood for...dancing...right now." Akyuu sighed out as she returned to her book.

"Well, you're certainly in the mood for reading," Medicine chirped, "Can you read me a story?"

Akyuu gave Medicine an exasperated look. "Medicine, you're not a five year old girl! You're a twenty year old doll." She grumbled out.

Medicine looked into Akyuu's eyes, and naturally began to tear up. Akyuu recoiled slightly at the sight of this apparently young girl on the verge of tears. Medicine began to sniff ever so slightly, causing Akyuu to cringe as she desperately fought to compose herself. Finally, Medicine began to whimper as she vibrated her lower jaw ever so slightly, allowing full-blown tears to streak down her face.

"Okay! OKAY! I'll read you a story!" Akyuu snapped, trying to hide her face, "how the hell do you produce natural tears, anyway?!"

Medicine wore a massive, mischievous grin as she chirped "Every good girl has to have her secrets!"

_The "good" part is rather debatable, from what I've read. _Akyuu thought as she began flipping through the pages of the book once more.

"Did you have something specific in mind?" Akyuu asked the doll.

"Surprise me," Medicine squealed, "I know you have good taste."

Akyuu took a deep breath as she fingered through more pages, until she got to an incident she thought was interesting.

"Here; _The Diamond Broccoli [sic] Incident_," Akyuu throated out, "It's actually a fairly recent one, you see."

"Oh yeah! I remember that one." Medicine hummed, "Outsiders make the best pincushions, don't they?"

Akyuu shrugged. "They're almost like normal humans, I guess," Akyuu mumbled, and began to read the tale. It detailed the story of an irresponsible, yet good-natured kid from another reality who was brought into Gensokyo by that border guardian. He decided, after learning of the ill deeds committed by other outsiders in Gensokyo, that he would use his odd power to make it a better place, but he ultimately wound up dead by the hands of one of the very residents of the lands he swore to protect and improve, due to his obsession with his own power.

Medicine laughed like a hyena on PCP. "It always cracks me up how he got shishkebabed by that sword! I guess THAT'S when he found out what Gensokebabs are made from!~"

"Medicine! That's horrible of you!" Akyuu scolded, "The kid is dead! _Stone. Cold. Dead. _Dead because of the incident-"

"-That he caused!" Medicine interrupted, "Face it, the guy dug his own grave! He deserves a moron award or something like that."

Akyuu fumed with frustration, then closed her book and turned away.

"Hey!" Medicine called out, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, you disrespectful brat!" Akyuu shouted as she started to lift off.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Medicine screeched as she reached for Akyuu with her right hand, "I'll be nice! Honest!"

Medicine's hand came into contact with Akyuu's bare hand, and that was all that was needed. Akyuu immediately retracted her hand, screaming at the top of her lungs. she gripped her hand, which now seemed to be producing some sort of putrid foam while bubbles and warts grew at an alarming rate. The bubbling climbed up Akyuu's arm as she collapsed to the ground, belting out gurgling and choking noises as her limbs flailed uselessly. Akyuu rolled onto her back and began to spew foam out of her mouth. she gurgled out a few indecipherable noises that grew fainter, and fainter as her thrashing got weaker and weaker. Finally, she wheezed one last time before her whole body went completely limp and lifeless, her head cocked to the side, dribbling and leaking foam. Medicine blinked for a few seconds.

_Damn...that's some powerful shit I produced. _Medicine thought to herself in astonishment, sans Kogasa. _I shouldn't worry too much; those village monkeys will probably just fuck to make another one._

As Medicine glanced at the corpse, she couldn't help but hear her words echo in her head, sans Kyouko. Medicine stared blankly at the slightly bumpy, drooling face of Akyuu; her moment of terror and pain perfectly and permanently frozen on her face.

_Those village monkeys will probably just fuck to make another one._

Akyuu's arms were sprawled out at...rather peculiar angles; her elbows bent at a sharp angle, her arms asymmetrically placed. It made Akyuu seem...defenseless..somehow.

_...will probably just fuck to make..._

Her legs had fallen in a very suggestive manner to say the least; her left leg lay flat, with her right leg crossing over it. This odd position also had the bonus of showing off what was up Akyuu's skirt, covering her naughtier areas; absolutely nothing, to Medicine's surprise and delight. Were neither of them covered in blistering hives, she would look like a perfect little ero-model taking her latest photo shoot.

_...just fuck..._

Medicine could already feel her crotch becoming damp as she raised her arms up jiangshi-style, lurching forward as she clenched her fingers. Every breath she took seemed to suck in and blow out more and more air, like a horse who had just run a thousand kilometers. Every step she took slammed the ground so hard, it almost made the earth shake.

_...fuck..._

_What am I doing?! _Medicine thought as she continued to approach the boil-covered carcass, _She's dead, for crying out loud! I'm sure you're not supposed to do it to a dead person..._

_...FUCK..._

Medicine smirked as she picked up her pace. _Oh well. It's not like she'll feel anything, so no harm done...right?_

_**...FUCK!**_

Medicine finally landed right on top of Akyuu, straddling her stomach as she planted her rigid, jointed hands on top of Akyuu's (admittedly quite small) rack. Her hands made circular motions to gently squeeze and rub what little of a bust there was there. It didn't have the characteristic smoothness that Medicine expected, but rather, was rough and bumpy with tough cysts that formed moments before. Medicine stroke and rubbed anyway, increasing her tempo as her pelvis began to thrust and slide back and forth, slowly at first. Mid-grind, Medicine glanced down at Akyuu's face; her mouth still dribbling with foam, her cheeks and forehead covered in irritated red-looking spots. Other than that, she still looked beautiful and youthful as ever; her skin still soft and delicious, her hair finely combed and silky, her eyes, despite being glazed over with the stillness of death, still twinkled with a sort of moist hopefulness. Medicine swiped one of her hands across Akyuu's unmoving mouth to wipe the foam away, before she plunged her tongue directly into the dead girl's velvety, inviting mouth. Immediately, Medicine almost regretted it; the foam in Akyuu's mouth did not make it taste particularly pleasant; it made her mouth taste extremely bitter and salty, in fact. Yet something urged Medicine to press onward anyway. She plunged her tongue deeper into Akyuu's mouth, rubbing, massaging, and exploring every bump, every crevice that the girl's mouth offered to her. Medicine's time of bliss was interrupted by a thick, flatulent sound, and a terrible smell. Medicine stepped back to observe the damage, looking under Akyuu's skirt.

_Damn! I forgot that corpses shit. _Medicine thought, scowling at the nauseous brown lump that appeared in Akyuu's skirt, underneath her rump. Medicine grudgingly grabbed a large leaf, and removed the offending bacteria-housing lump, tossing it quickly aside.

"I guess we got to make some preparations..." Medicine grumbled as she flew off, "Try not to move, purple-haired human!"

Akyuu's body did not move for the duration of Medicine's absence. Medicine returned carrying a large, white object in her hand.

"Here," Medicine whispered, as she held out the large diaper she went off to obtain, "I know you like to 'feel the breeze,' but incontinence is an issue that is best to not ignore." Medicine expertly slipped the diaper onto Akyuu's legs, then up her body until it went over her pelvis. Medicine stepped back, smiling at Akyuu's diapered bottom, and her own handiwork for a moment.

"Don't feel embarrassed," Medicine chirped cheerfully, "You're dead, so you can't feel humiliation!" Medicine then gave a massive, perverted smirk as she lifted her own skirt, revealing a frilly, pink diaper, snugly fit to her own body.

"Besides...you're not alone..." She whispered in a harsh, lustful voice, her breath heavy and her mouth excreting clear, sticky liquid toxins. Medicine collapsed on top of the body, staring at Akyuu's unmoving eyes. "Now...where were we?" Medicine cooed, reaching for Akyuu's right ear. Medicine stuck out her tongue, planting it inside of the ear, probing and rubbing the odd cavity's bumps and ridges as she proceeded to spelunk her way deeper. Medicine winced at the foul taste of the wax that was suddenly on her tongue, but she continued to twist, bend, and thrust herself inward, moaning low and slowly as she did so. Medicine pulled out, running her hand across her tongue, taking up much of the orange wax that used to be in Akyuu's ears, and rubbed them all over her right hand, making sure to cover every square centimeter of it was orange with the slightly sticky wax. Medicine then lifted her skirt with her free hand, and plunged her wax-covered hand straight into the crotch-area of her diaper, silently cursing her maker for not giving her the blessing of a wet, dripping womanhood to schlick the shit out of. Instead, Medicine had to settle for rubbing the area where such an opening _would _be to stimulate ecstasy. Medicine began to howl out as she massaged Akyuu's left tit and her own crotch simultaneously, bucking and thrusting her hips like she was riding a long horned bull across the desert. Then she heard the offending noise once more.

"Damn it! Now I have to change you!" Medicine grumbled, reaching under Akyuu's skirt once more. Medicine slowly and carefully removed the fluffy commode, staring at the now brown, stenchy piece of plastic. Medicine thought she would have vomited if she had such biological functions, but she did something...else instead. Medicine, not really understanding her own actions, opened the soiled bag up, and reached inside of it with one of her hands. She gripped her hand tightly around the offensive log within. Her hands trembled as she slowly lifted it out of the diaper; it was much larger than the last one Akyuu spurted out, and it collapsed and squished itself to the touch.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _Medicine thought as she lifted her skirt, and pulled out the upper pack of her diaper like a pocket. Medicine pulled the unspeakable lump over the opening, before depositing the hideous mass inside. As Medicine released her grip on the diaper, it slumped back into place, firmly tightening the waste against her rear end. Medicine winced slightly as the log pressed gently against her hard, wooden flesh, squishing and spreading itself about.

_It feels so...warm still..._Medicine though, moaning slightly as she lifted Akyuu's skirt to look at her canal. With trembling, crazed fingers, she pried the lips leading into Akyuu open slowly and steadily. The expression on Medicine's face went grave at the sight.

"Didn't have enough time to clean yourself down there, eh?" Medicine whispered as she cocked her head, "I guess I'll do it for you..."

Medicine once again flew off for a few minutes, before returning with a jar full of a yellow fluid. Medicine landed gently at Akyuu's feet, lifting her skirt once more. Medicine unscrewed her jar full of vinegar, and gently placed it against her mouth. She took every last drop into her oral cavity before she brushed her lips against Akyuu's "lips." Medicine winced as she tilted her head forward, allowing the yellow mixture to flow naturally and elegantly into Akyuu. She lifted, dropped, and swayed Akyuu's hips quickly, then slowly, then rhythmically, swaying and swashing the mixture all throughout Akyuu's canal, purging it of all the blood and filth that corrupted and permeated it so. Medicine groaned with success from each sway, each slosh, each gurgle. After a few minutes, Medicine turned Akyuu up, draining all of the fluids, along with Akyuu's red, pulpy menstrual filth inside of her mouth, swirling her tongue li8ke a ship rudder to catch as much of the uncleanliness as possible. Medicine nearly choked on the bits and pieces of flesh and grime, tempted to vomit them out. She refused to do so, however, instead swallowing all of the fluid, along with much of the waste, in one massive gulp, moaning with satisfaction as she barred her menstrual bit-covered teeth with a massive smile.

"It's too bad you will rot someday, human," Medicine cooed with disappointment, "But maybe...maybe you don't have to..."

...

Alice Margatroid sat on the porch of her cottage with Sganghai, twisting and weaving her sewing needle as she skillfully rushed to re-attach the impatient, whimpery Shanghai's right arm.

"You need to be more careful when you go playing, honey," Alice sighed, "If you do, I won't need to keep fixing you."

Just then, Medicine descended from the sky, crashing right in front of Alice, holding the dead, gurgling carcass of Hieda no Akyuu by her legs and back, as if Medicine were some sort of samurai war hero rescuing a princess. Well...More like a horrid-smelling carrion-eating monster carrying its dead prey back to its cave.

Alice fell backwards and recoiled her body. "What the fuck?!" She shouted upon seeing the less-than-clean toxic doll with her victim.

"I heard you're a doll maker," Medicine stated, "Can you do taxidermies, too?"

"For you?! With HER?! Hell! Fucking! NO!" Alice shouted while scowling and shaking her head violently.

Medicine frowned in disappointment, while turning her attention to the shivering Shangai Doll, her arm half-attached, and her expression frozen wide-eyed. Medicine grabbed the doll by her throat, and held her to Alice.

"Let me rephrase that, you furless orangutan; Taxidermically stuff the girl as a big 'real doll,' or your precious little toy will get her goddamn head ripped off, as slowly and painfully as I can possibly make it!" Medicine growled threateningly.

Alice gritted her teeth, her hands trembling at the sight of the squealing, whining Shangai helplessly in the grip of the crazed brat before her. "FINE! I'll do it! Just leave me and my dolls alone afterwards, please!"

A sharp grin crossed Medicine's face. "A wise decision, human." Medicine chirped happily, giving both Shangai and Akyuu's body to Alice.

...

One week later, Medicine and her new life-sized Akyuu doll were laying down at the shores of misty lake on top of a pair of fluffy, cotton towels with even fluffier cotton and velvet pillows for resting their heads. Both girls wore the most revealing swimsuits that Medicine could find (fairly modest by outsider standards, but comfortable enough for Medicine, at any rate,) with two slices of limes placed over each of the girls' closed eyes, as they listened to a slow, relaxing song by a man with the initials "M.B." From an odd radio-device that Medicine had obtained from Yukari's house for this purpose.

"Isn't life just grand?" Medicine sighed to her doll. There was no response.

A mile away, in a primitive clinic, a baby was born. She didn't cry; she shuddered and shivered with a blank expression on her face instead.

THE END (No, I will not even consider making a sequel to this.)

P.S: If you got your rocks off to any of this, then please find some help, you wacko case.


End file.
